


Georgia Peaches

by pidgeonest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fine Arts Camp AU, M/M, She's called Pidge, She's not called Katie though, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, just to clarify
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonest/pseuds/pidgeonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, it was one of the best summers I've ever had." Hunk sighed. "You should come with me this year! I could be your personal camp tour guide."<br/>Lance stuck his foot out. "How far is it from here? And how long do you stay there?"<br/>"About a three-hour drive, and two weeks."<br/>Lance thought about it. A fourteen-day camp dedicated to fine arts. Fourteen days away from home, with no internet and no electronics. Fourteen days of missed memes. "That's a lot of memes to miss."<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"I said-"<br/>"I know what you said, I just want to know why."<br/>"Well I was thinking about what I would miss if I were to go to that camp, and-" Lance laughed. "I thought about memes."<br/>Hunk smiled. "Whatever. If you're too attached to your memes to go to camp, you can always just not go."<br/>Lance gave him a look of mock hurt. "What? Choose memes? Over you? What kind of monster do you take me for?" He draped his arm around Hunk and leaned against his friend, resting his head on Hunk's shoulder. "I want to go, but I don't know If we have the money."<br/>"Audition! You play really well, you'll probably get a big scholarship."<br/>Lance looked at the sign-up sheet. "Okay. Where's a pen?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Love of Birds

Lance set his luggage on the floor by his bunk bed of choice, admittedly underwhelmed by the size of the cabin he would be staying in for the next fourteen days. “So, Hunk.”

Hunk leaned against the wall and looked at Lance through the space between the beds. “Yeah?”

“This is really where you went last year?” Lance grabbed his sleeping bag.

“Yeah. I told you, it was awesome!”

Lance nodded.

“I mean, it was more about the experience than the music, but I learned a lot, too.”

“Neat. Hey, do you want the bottom bunk, or should I take it?”

“Uh, yeah! I want the bottom bunk, I mean.”

“Alrighty, then.” Lance looked for a ladder. When he couldn't find one, he climbed up on the nearby windowsill and launched himself over the bed rail and onto the bed.

“Woah, dude! You’re gonna make the bed collapse! These things aren’t really built to withstand extreme trampolining, y’know.”

Lance hooted as he bounced on the bed. “Yeah, but that was so fun!”

Hunk rolled his eyes jokingly and looked up at Lance. “Unpack your stuff. I wanna go down to main camp and buy a watch from the store.”

“What? Why didn’t you do that while we were over there?” He unrolled his sleeping bag onto the bed.

“I didn’t know I would need a watch then!”

“Uggghhh.” Lance flopped back on his bed. In the same second, the door swung open, and he sat back up to see who would come through.

“Hey! I didn’t see either of you come in here!” A younger man with the dorkiest hair Lance had ever seen on an adult ran inside. “I’m supposed to be watching you!”

“Oh.”

“Well, you can watch us now!” Lance laid down again.

“Yeah, but I have to sign you in and everything. Make sure you’re healthy and give you your schedules and audition times.”

“Audition?“ Lance stuck his foot in the air. “I already did an audition.”

“You have to do another one. It’s so they can sort you into a band that matches your skill level.”

“Hey! Do you have to cross main camp to get there?”

“Yep.” Hunk paused. “Oh! I can get a watch!”

“Cool.”

“Okay, you two.” The man leafed through a folder of papers, half of them yellow, the other half white. “I have to - oh, jeez. I didn’t introduce myself, did I?”

“Nope.”

He sighed. “I’m Shiro. Are your parents here?”

“Also no. They left as soon as we got our stuff in here.”

“Yeah, same here.” Hunk scratched his neck. “We came together.”

“Okay.” He pulled out a white sheet and attached it to a clipboard he seemed to pull out of nowhere. “Alright, who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go first since I’m already right here.”

“Alright.”

Lance tuned out their conversation and stared at the ceiling. He folded his arms over his chest. _I should take a nap._

“Hey!” Shiro looked up at Lance, who was already half asleep. “I have to ask you questions now, too.”

“Can I do it from up here?”

Shiro shrugged. “Sure.”

Lance sat up.

“What’s your name?”

“Lance McClain.”

Shiro scanned his paper. “Got it. Okay, now health questions. Have you experienced any of the following symptoms in the past forty-eight hours? Coughing?”

“No.”

“Sneezing?”

“No.”

“Vomiting, diarrhea, or a fever of over a hundred degrees?”

“No, no, and no.”

“Alright!” Shiro tapped his pen on the top of his clipboard. “You’re healthy. Now I just have to give you your map and you’ll be set.”

“Sweet.” He took the paper Shiro handed him and unfolded it.

“Okay, Lance, since you play…”

“Oboe!”

“Since you play the oboe, you’re gonna audition over here.” He pointed to a spot on the map that had been marked with a star. “It's a little hut called Joy.”

Hunk looked at his map. “Joy? Dude that's like, right by where I audition! I’m at Largo! Look at your map, it’s like two huts over.”

“Cool!”

Shiro, who had walked over to a sectioned off part of the room that presumably sheltered his living space, held up two plastic bags, one with Lance written on it, one with Hunk. “And now, your uniforms.” You can change in here, or you can change in the bathrooms. You just gotta wear the shirt.”

Lance jumped off the bed and went to grab his bag, as did Hunk.

“Wait! Wait, sorry.” Shiro set the bags on one of the shelves next to his bed. “I’m a mess today. You guys need your name badges.” He handed each of them an empty name badge and a small slip of paper. Write your name on the paper and slide it in the little thing in the back.”

So they did, and Lance grabbed his bag off the floor and pulled off his shirt to change into his uniform.

And the door swung open.

A little kid carrying a bag almost half their size stepped through just as Lance was pulling his grey and yellow shirt over his head.

“Hello!” Shiro jogged over to the door to hold it open for the kid, but they were already inside by the time he got there. “I’m Shiro, and I’m your cabin counselor for the next fourteen days. What's your name?”

The kid looked around. “Pidge.”

“Okay, Pidge. Ah, right here.” He pulled out a name badge and a small piece of paper again, from what seemed like nowhere and handed it to Pidge. “Write your name on the paper and slide it in the name badge. Then pin that on…” He ducked his bed and pulled out a plastic bag with Pidge written on it in black sharpie. “Your uniform! You’ll know where to put it once you get the shirt on.”

“Cool!”

“Now you just have to pick your bunk and get your audition schedule.”

“Okay. Is it just this bunk, then?” Pidge gestured to the only two empty beds in the room.

“Yeah. You can take top or bottom.”

“Ok.” Pidge kicked their luggage under the bed and set their clothes on the bottom bunk.

And the door swung open.

A woman with short, light brown hair stepped inside the cabin, and a man not much older or larger than her followed, holding a large instrument case. “Pidge!” The woman called. “We have your bassoon.”

“Cool, thanks!”

The man who was presumably Pidge’s father followed his wife’s words. “We wanted to wish you good-bye!” He smiled. “You’re definitely going to have fun, and we both hope that you’ll learn a lot and improve as a musician.”

Lance studied their expressions. _Their eyes have that ‘loving anime character’ twinkle. What the hell._

They dropped Pidge’s stuff by their bed, wished their child goodbye and good luck with a hug, and left. Lance was a little relieved that the cabin was once again full with only campers.

Shiro walked over to Pidge and asked the same health-related questions as he asked Lance and Hunk, and then paused. “God, I’m all over the place today. Are any of you vegetarians or vegans?”

Pidge nodded. “I’m a vegetarian.”

Shiro grabbed a sheet of little green circle stickers and gave one to Pidge. “Put this on your name badge. Now I just have to give you your map with your audition spot on it.” He pulled out a yellow paper and gave that to Pidge as well. “You’re auditioning at Ophelia. Have fun!”

“Thank you!” Pidge set the paper on their bed. They pulled a sleeping bag from their suitcase and spread it out on the bed while looking at the other two kids. “Hey, what are your guys’ names?”

“I’m Lance.”

“And I’m Hunk.”

Pidge turned their back to the kids and changed into their uniform shirt as they talked. “Well, you know me, I’m Pidge. Who else is coming?”

Shiro stood up. I can’t tell you his name yet, camp rules and stuff, but you can know when he gets here.”

Pidge turned to face their cabin mates. “That’s weird. Anyway, can you all do me a favor and stay in the cabin until this last kid gets here?”

Lance and Hunk looked at each other. “Sure, I guess. Do you audition at the same time as us?”

“Two o’clock, yeah.”

“Ok, cool.”

Lance set the little alarm on his watch for one forty. He laid down and closed his eyes in an attempt to take a nap.

_And the door swung open._

A boy pulled the door open and almost tripped over himself trying to get inside while shouldering a massive green plastic tub. He wore the tackiest jacket Lance had ever seen on a child his age. The sleeves looked fine, but the collar came up ridiculously high and the waist of it sat just a little too high on him. _It’s a shame, too. That jacket is like, three inches away from being really cool. So is his hair. Is that a mullet?_

The boy pushed his bin across the floor and to the foot of the one remaining bed.

“You must be Keith!” Shiro stood up from his mattress and headed over to the boy, clipboard in hand. He looked at the other kids. “I think I’ve got it this time.”

Shiro asked his series of health questions. He handed Keith his badge and his map, smiling as he finished, sure he’d gotten it right. Keith set everything on his bed and pulled the lid off of his tub to grab a sleeping bag, which he lazily unrolled and threw on his bed. He pulled off his shirt to change into his uniform.

Lance stared. _I know this guy. I’ve seen him before, I know it._

Keith looked back at Lance and squinted.

 _Shit._ Lance turned around and laid back down. He looked at his watch. 1:28. _Not enough time to take a nap and not be a complete zombie during the audition._

He closed his eyes anyway, with absolutely no intention of falling asleep.

“Hey!” Pidge sat cross-legged on their bed. “Everyone’s here, yeah?”

Four “yeah”s came from four different places in the cabin, including one from Shiro.

“Okay, cool. So, I’m kinda on the fence about saying this, but like…” They trailed off and laid down, spreading themselves across the bed. “I’m a girl. Like, an actual girl. Like, not when I was born the doctors said I was a girl. I did it myself." She took a breath. "I’m a girl and I’m trans is what I’m trying to say.”

Lance sat up. “What?”

Pidge winced.

Shiro left his spot on his mattress and sat on the floor a few feet away from Pidge. “Hey,” he smiled. Lance could feel the warmth that radiated from his smile, even though it wasn't directed at him. “I’m really proud of you for telling us. Thank you.”

Pidge looked at their hands.

“Alright.” Lance crossed his legs. “So… We should use she pronouns for you, then?”

“Yeah. Yep!” Pidge nodded, smiling. Lance looked at her eyes. They were a light brown, almost orange, and they sparkled. Lance wondered if the sparkling was a new thing, or if he was just really unobservant.

Hunk swung his legs over the side of the bed and smiled at Pidge. “Hey, thanks for telling us.” He stood up. “Do you think we should head off to our auditions?”

Lance climbed down from his bed, using the windowsill as a makeshift ladder. “Yeah.” He looked at the other two kids, who were both sitting on their respective beds. “Keith, right? Is your audition at two?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Do you wanna walk to our audition spots together? I mean, if yours is on the way.”

“Sure.”

“You, too, Pidge?”

“Yeah, cool.”

Lance folded his arms. “Nice. Do you wanna get going now, then? Just in case someone gets lost.” He grinned.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This camp is so heavily based off of BLFAC it isn't even funny. Like, my original summary was a description of the camp, so I went to the BLFAC website and used their summary to help me write mine. I got rid of that, though.  
> Anyway, at the end of each chapter I'll write what day of the camp it is in the notes, just so you (I) don't get lost or forget what day it is!  
> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!  
> ~Day 1/14~


	2. Business and Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream flavors, oboe auditions, and Peace Tea, a fan favorite.

Keith looked at his schedule as he walked with his friends. “Hey, show me on the map. Where are we right now?”

Pidge, standing just to his left, looked over Keith’s shoulder, or at least she tried to. “We’re right here,” she said, pointing to one of the marked pathways.

“And which way are we headed?”

“Lance looked up. “Well, the hut over there on the left is called Oakwood. Find that on the map. It might help.”

“Oh! I found it. Okay, Keith, we’re going this way.” Pidge traced her finger over the map, showing him the route across camp.

Keith nodded. “Thank you.”

Lance walked in silence for a while, tuning out the conversation of his friends. He thought about what his audition would be like.  _ I wonder what they’ll make me play. I know all my major scales, but I’m screwed if they try to make me play any melodic or harmonic minors. My chromatic scale isn’t bad… Maybe that’ll make up for it. I hope the rhythms in the songs aren’t too hard. _

“Lance!” Hunk put his right arm around Lance as he snapped back to the present.

“Yeah?”

“We can’t decide which ice cream flavor is objectively better.” 

“What?” 

“Keith and I think it’s chocolate, Pidge thinks it’s cookies and cream. You gotta settle this, dude.”

Lance grabbed Hunk’s hand. “Uh… Chocolate. Cookies and cream is gross, Pidge.”

Pidge stuck out her lip and crossed her arms in a fake pout. “You guys are gross.” 

Lance laughed. “Really! The cookie chunks get all soggy! It’s like… a big mess. I can’t deal with soggy things in my ice cream.”

“You’re a soggy thing in my ice cream, Lance!”

Hunk snorted, and Keith rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. 

“Nice one.”

Lance kicked some sand into the air and watched the dust fall. “There’s a lot of sand here.”

Keith looked at the ground. “Yeah. I can feel it in my shoes, it’s a pain.”

“Oh!” Pidge practically jumped in the air while looking at her map. “Ophelia is right over here. See you later, soggy thing and company!” She stepped behind Keith and headed down one of the trails to the right, pulling her bassoon, which was strapped to a cart, behind her.

Lance watched her leave as he walked until he couldn’t see her anymore. “Hey, Keith. Where is your audition?”

“My…? Oh. Here.” He showed Lance his map. 

“Ah, that’s just a little past mine, which is a little past Hunk’s. Yeah?” He looked at Hunk.

“Lemme see.” Hunk studied the map. “Yep! He’s right. And actually, my audition spot is right here. I’m gonna go!” He smiled and readjusted his grip on his trumpet case. 

“Bye, Hunk!”  Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk and kissed his cheek. “Good luck!”

Hunk returned the kiss. “You too, Lance.” He turned around and headed down the path,

Keith looked at Lance. “Weren’t you two gonna go together?”

“Well, not down that way. The path he just took doesn’t lead to Largo.”

“Oh.” Keith shook his head. “So, you two are dating? I don’t want to be invasive or too pushy but you just--”

Lance cut him off. “I don’t really know!” He smiled and covered his face with his hands. 

“What?”

“Sorry, Keith. I’ll tell you later if you want to know, but I gotta go. Largo’s right down here.”

Keith nodded. “Alright.”

“See you ‘round, Keith. Good luck with your audition!” 

“You too, Lance.”

Lance beamed and started down the path on the hill, his oboe case in hand and his music bag swung over his shoulder. 

For the first time since he got to the camp just less than an hour ago, Lance stopped to admire the view. Trees loomed above him and blocked out just enough sunlight to make the trail a comfortable walk. Roots stretched across the path, making it feel more like stairs than the ramp it was intended to be. Squirrels chased each other up the trees. Lance could see the wind gently pushing leaves through the air in the distance. His hair tickled his face as he walked, and he properly noticed it for the first time. He wanted to sit down for a moment and take it in. It was the perfect atmosphere for a picnic lunch.

But he kept walking.  _ Audition in fifteen minutes, Lance.  _

He made his way down to Largo, where two other kids already stood, holding their oboes. Neither of them were playing, and only one of them had their reed attached to their instrument. 

He looked at the hut. It was oddly shaped, like the frame of a cube with a pyramid-shaped roof. It was slightly raised, with three steps leading up to the platform. The entire thing was made of wood. It looked old.

Lance set his case on the platform, next to one of the chairs that sat there. 

“Hey, guys. You’re here to audition, yeah?” He opened his case and began twisting his instrument together. 

Silence.  _ What is up with these guys? _ Lance stared at the ground as he dropped his reed into his cup. The water was old, but he didn’t care that much. 

He let his reed soak, waiting for someone to respond. Nobody did. He pulled his reed out of its cup attached it to the rest of his oboe. He started to play a bit of one of his old band songs and switched to major scales. He closed his eyes as he played a two octave C major scale, slowly at first, but speeding up as he went. 

Lance heard more oboists arrive. He opened his eyes to watch them unpack. They were friendly with each other, a refreshing change from the stone cold students Lance had seen when he first arrived. He closed his eyes again and started improvising. 

“Hey!” Lance stopped playing. A lanky man with light purple hair ran up the stairs to the hut and grinned. “I’m expecting about thirteen people in total… We have five?” 

Lance nodded. 

“Well, I’ll introduce myself to the few of you that are here.” The man put his hand to his chin, and Lance noted his demeanor had a striking resemblance to that of an anime character. His eyes seemed to sparkle. “I’m Rolo! And I’m gonna have to ask you to park all jokes about the chocolate candy in the lot outside.” Lance giggled, as did the other students.  _ Even the statues, _ Lance noticed. “Seriously, I’m your sectionals teacher, not your candy.” 

_ Damn, why not both? _ Lance choked on the thought and covered his cough with the inside of his elbow.

More laughter.  _ They were laughing at Rolo’s thing, right?  _ Rolo grinned and continued. “So, you guys will be auditioning over there,” he said, gesturing vaguely to a hut Lance could just barely see through the trees, “and you’ll wait in line over here. I’ll take whoever wants to go first right now?”

One of the statues stood up, although Lance noticed that they had loosened up a bit after the candy joke. Their short brown hair was trimmed neatly just below their ears, and they wore large black earrings that resembled polished rocks. Lance prayed for their earlobes that they weren’t actually rocks.

Lance fiddled with the keys of his oboe and decided that he would audition next. When the not-really-a statue kid came back, Lance stood as quickly as he could and made his way over to the audition hut. Rolo had made himself comfortable in one of the two chairs there, and he tapped his fingers on a blue clipboard with ROLO sloppily written on the back in Sharpie.

“Hey there! What’s your name?” 

“Lance McClain.”

“Cool.” Rolo scanned the clipboard and made a small mark on the paper that was attached. “Siddown, kid!”

Lance saddown. 

“Okay, so you can play me any scale of your choice, now.”

Lance nodded and played a two octave A major scale.  _ Simple enough. _

“Good.” Rolo nodded. He pulled two pages of sheet music out from his clipboard and set them on the music stand in front of Lance. “Can you sight read from here…” he gestured to a measure marked with a 77. “To here?” He dragged his finger across the paper to measure 93. 

“Yeah.” Lance took a breath, pressed his reed between his lips, and played.  _ Subdivide in your head, you loser.  _ The piece had a strong focus on sustained notes overall, but the section picked out for Lance to play was more technical, with a bit that was most likely intended to be the melody.

He finished the section and looked up at Rolo, who was nodding. “Nicely done, Lance.” He tapped his clipboard. “You’re all done here.”

“Really?”

“Yep. You’re free to go. You’ll get your schedule and your placement tonight.”

“Sick.” Lance smiled at Rolo and thanked him. He put his reed in his mouth and headed back to the hut to pack up.

He took his oboe apart as quickly as he could without breaking anything. As soon as he finished, his music bag was slung over his shoulder and he started up the hill.

_ I should wait for the others right around where Pidge left us,  _ Lance thought as he narrowly avoided tripping over a tree root.  _ That way, I know I’m not waiting for people in front of me.  _

 

~~~~~

 

“Hey, Lance!” It was Hunk, making his way down the path. He waved at Lance.

“Hunk!” Lance waved at him with both arms stretched above his head and felt his patience vanish as for Hunk neared him. 

“How did it go?”

“I wish I knew! What about you?”

Hunk laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah… I don’t know either!”

“Well, I bet you were amazing.” Lance grabbed Hunk’s hand. 

“Do you wanna sit down and wait for the others before we walk back?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, sure. We can get ice cream!”

Hunk walked over to a nearby bench, and Lance followed along. He sat down, right on top of Hunk. 

“Lance!”

“What?”

Hunk grinned. “You should sit on my lap more often.”

Lance looked at the ground. He felt his ears going red, even as much as he willed them not to. 

Hunk giggled. “Lance, look. It’s Keith!”

And as quickly as Lance had turned red, he snapped out of his embarrassment. “Keith!” He grinned, watching Keith jog down the path. “What’s up?”

Keith slowed to a halt and rubbed his eyes. His face was red, but he wasn’t out of breath. He smiled. “How did your auditions go?”

“Good. I hope.” Lance climbed off Hunk’s lap and stretched his arms. “They only made me play one song, though. The instructor was cute, too.”

Hunk laughed from behind Lance. Did you get distracted, then?”

“Possibly.”

Keith snorted. 

“Whatever.” Lance ran his fingers through his hair, twisting the little bit he could grab between his fingers. “How did you guys do?”

Hunk thought he did poorly, but he didn’t care that much because he was auditioning for a jazz band and “One mistake, it happens. Two mistakes, you should practice more. Three mistakes, it’s jazz.” Keith thought he did well, but not well enough. He started into his problems with the sight-reading, but was cut off by Pidge’s arrival.

“Yo, it’s Pidge!” Hunk patted the bench he sat on, motioning for her to sit down. She sat next to him and rocked back and forth, holding onto her bassoon cart. 

“How was your audition?”

She grinned. “Horrible!”

Lance threw his head back in a burst of laughter. Keith smiled, both at Pidge and Lance.

“I feel ya, Pidge.” Hunk leaned back on the bench, “What happened?”

“I flubbed the sight reading… I read the rhythms wrong and I forgot all the fingerings for every note above high D.”

Lance smirked. “Baby, I won’t ever let you forget what’s above this high--” 

“NO.” Hunk kicked Lance in the shin. “No.”

Keith laughed into his hands, his face red. Lance winked at him. 

“Lance, seriously?” Pidge groaned.

“Sorry.” Lance smiled, not at all sorry. “Hey, Hunk. You should get that watch, and I’ll buy everybody ice cream.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow up at him. “Yeah. I have money. Do you?”

“Yeah, and don’t worry about paying.” Lance took a step back to address everybody. “I got ten dollars, and ice cream is a dollar seventy-five.”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Pidge stood up and fished through her pocket and pulled out two dollar bills. “I’m paying for mine.”

“Nope.” Lance waved his ten in the air and marched off to the snack line. “Hunk, you want chocolate, of course?” He called out over his shoulder.

“Yep!” 

“Sick. Go get your watch, now.” Lance got in line and waited for Pidge and Keith to scoot in after him. 

“Hey, Lance.” Pidge leaned on her bassoon cart. “Guess what I want.”

Lance groaned. “You want soggy things in your ice cream, Pidge. You heathen.”

Keith stood in front of them, squinting at the menu. “Why is the menu font so tiny. I can’t see any of the items.”

“You’re blind, Keith.” Lance leaned over Keith’s shoulder to look at the menu. “You can have chocolate or vanilla ice cream with pretty much any candy topping you want. You can also get strawberry or orange sorbet.”

“I want chocolate with sprinkles. Do they have that?”

“Yeah.”

Lance crumpled his bill in his hands. He half-listened to the conversation between Pidge and Keith until it was his turn to order. He put in his order and looked at his friends to see if they wanted anything else. 

“Yeah, all that. And can I get a Peace Tea, too?”

“What flavor?”

“Uh…” Lance looked at the sign for flavors, but the sign didn’t have any. He stuttered, waiting for the cashier to tell him the flavors. She didn’t.

“Get a Sno-Berry,” Pidge whispered over his shoulder.

“Sno-Berry! Thank you!” Lance slid the bill over the counter and handed the ice creams off to Keith and Pidge as they came. He took his three quarters in change and led Pidge and Keith over to the bench closest to the camp store. A large sign that read ‘NO FOOD OR DRINK ALLOWED INSIDE’ kept them out in the heat. 

Lance wiped his forehead. “It’s getting hot.”

“It’s been ridiculously hot since we got here. It’s summer.”

“Why is there no air conditioning? Like, do they want us to die?”

Keith looked up from picking at his ice cream. “Probably.”

Lance managed a smile, albeit a nervous one. He looked through the shop window at Hunk. He was doing an awkward dance, trying to get money from his pocket. Lance grinned. He watched Hunk pay and leave while trying to get his watch around his wrist.

Hunk pushed through the door, almost tripping over himself. “Hey, guys!”

“You got a watch!”

“Yeah, I did! You got my ice cream?”

“Yep!” Lance grabbed Hunk’s chocolate ice cream from the table and handed it to Hunk. 

Hunk sat himself next to Keith, who was alone on his bench, and started to eat his ice cream.

Lance cracked open his Peace Tea and took a sip. “Hey, Pidge.”

She looked up at him.

“Nice call with the Sno-Berry. This is really good.”

Keith slammed his hand on the table, dropping his spoon in his ice cream. “Pidge!”

Pidge flinched “What?”

“You told him to get Sno-Berry?”

“Yeah?”

“Sno-Berry is arguably the only gross Peace Tea flavor, and unarguably the worst.”

“Not true.” Pidge straightened her posture. “What’s better than Sno-Berry?”

Hunk sighed. “You guys just like different flavors! Okay? Okay.”

“No!” Keith shook his head. “Not okay. Sno-Berry is disgusting and I will not allow you to continue recommending it to people! Especially not Lance.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Lance took another sip of his drink. “This is pretty good. And why did you say ‘especially not Lance’?”

Keith acted like he didn’t hear Lance’s comment. “Pidge, this is serious. I am going to go buy Lance the best flavor Peace Tea they’re selling. He’ll tell you.”

Pidge giggled as she watched Keith get in line. “Well, he better have money for that.”

“I don’t get it, Pidge! I like Sno-Berry!”

Hunk laughed. “He’s stubborn, Lance!”

Lance watched Keith as he waited in line. He looked stubborn, even just standing there. His pose, his eyes, his awful hair.  _ He seriously could take me any day. Just… _ Lance could feel his ears going red.  _ Shit.  _ He buried his face in his hands and only removed it when he heard his name. 

“Your Peace Tea.” Keith smiled down at Lance. 

Lance took it from Keith, slowly and without breaking eye contact, and their hands touched. Lance cringed.  _ What’s this, a shitty romance movie?  _ Lance shook off the exchange. “What flavor is it?”

Keith smiled as Lance cracked open the pop tab. “It’s Georgia Peach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is moving a lot slower than I intended, but w/e. Three chapters for half a day is... certainly something. (The next chapter should finish the day.)  
> I also have no idea why there are two notes at the end here so if you either don't see them or know why the heck that's happening please tell me so I can fix it!!  
> ~Day 1/14~

**Author's Note:**

> This camp is so heavily based off of BLFAC it isn't even funny. Like, my original summary was a description of the camp, so I went to the BLFAC website and used their summary to help me write mine. I got rid of that, though.  
> Anyway, at the end of each chapter I'll write what day of the camp it is in the notes, just so you (I) don't get lost or forget what day it is!  
> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!  
> ~Day 1/14~


End file.
